


Deadly Silence

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Multi, Murder, Violence, mentions or rape, might be rape in certain flash backs so you have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: The eyes of a child is a deadly silence...





	Deadly Silence

**Chapter 1**

**Ginoza**

I shouldn’t have run away, he always said there’d be nowhere to hide. Nowhere to run, one way or another he’ll find you and once he does you’ll wish you had obeyed. I’ve seen the things that he does and although I know what he’s capable of, I still had to try. I was sure that I would have succeeded, somehow, but I was wrong. There’s only one way out of this hell, only one way that he won’t be able to find me.

“For Christ sake!” I hear Joanna shout as he continues to kick at the bathroom door. “Enough-” She further shouts only to be cut short as I hear flesh hitting flesh followed by a loud thud.

“Shut your damn mouth woman!” He barks back at his wife as I hear her whimper and I can only imagine the sight on the other side of the room.

The others must be hiding behind the larger furnitures, hoping that he will momently forget about them for the time being. They’ll pray that once he calms down, they will be able to sleep in peace until the next time but there’s no running away. All that enters in this house belongs to him. There’s no way out-

He kicks the door again, this time knocking it off its hinges with nowhere to run as he enters with heavy breaths and a malice look in his eyes. I can feel his gaze pierce right through me as he approaches and all I want to do is crawl into the smallest hole possible as I try to ignore the throbbing pain to my jaw. My vision is starting to get blurry as I feel tears roll down my cheeks.

“Look at what you made me do.” He snarls as he takes a fistful of my hair, pulling me closer to his face that I can smell the beer in his breath. “I’ll make sure you don’t forget who’s in charge.” He adds.

I’m afraid. He’s going to hurt me, I know he will but the fear this time is nothing like I had ever felt before. I’m afraid he’s going to kill me and maybe death is better. I just want the pain to end. I just want all of it to stop and yet my instincts are to try and fight back. It’s always to fight back but I can never win and I know this time is no different as he roughly pulls my hair as he sends me down onto the floor followed by a hard kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

He’s saying something but everything is blurry as I try to catch my breath only to receive another blow and another. My mind is going hazy and all I can feel is pain and all I can hear is the sounds of crying and screaming and more pain when suddenly everything goes black and then nothing as I open my eyes only to meet the scenery outside.

“You’re going to love it.” Maggie suddenly tells me but I’m not so sure about that. That’s what Aika told me about the last one… It was like I had entered the jaws of hell. Wherever I end up, it can’t possibly be any worse than that, right? “I promise, you will love it there.” She further tells me.

Maggie told me that she had chosen a foster home away from where I grew up and from the last place I stayed. She felt it would be better for me if I was sent to a place where not many people would know me or know my story so I could start anew but I’m not so sure… I won’t know anyone and that alone scares me. I’ll be completely alone, completely isolated but I guess I’ve always been alone so what difference does it make.

“The family I found is a young couple with their young daughter and no other foster kids. I believe it will be less stressful and they’ve already agreed to have you homeschooled for the last two remaining months of school.” Maggie tells me, clearly excited about the news but I can’t find any joy. I know it sounds too good to be true, to be real.

The last placed seemed too good to be true as well. Him had his wife seemed so nice when Aika brought me there and the first few days were great. He was very nice until one night everything changed like a light switch. He became violent towards one of the older kids and his wife would try to control him only to end up getting hit and then she would retreat to drinking.

Joanna was the only thing that made living there bearable but she was just as much as a victim as we were. She couldn’t flee from him either so she drank her sorrows away and tried to help us as much as possible but it was never enough.

For the first year, I was simply a spectator in the violent show as he continued to abuse and torment the older kids. He just wasn’t interested in twelve year olds, he liked them older and then I turned fifteen and things changed. I was ripe as he would often say. I was ripe to the picking and the horror continued until that night…

“We’re almost there.” Maggie tells me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I look out my window and the small town that we entered is like any small town. Quiet with nothing and yet it feels as if I’ve seen it before. It feels somewhat familiar as we drive through the somewhat busy street, passing the local supermarkets and small stores and restaurants until the double lane merges and we drive down a hill in the form of a crooked S.

A massive water dam catches my attention. All of its gates are opened and water is pouring through them like madness and yet the sight is beautiful. It almost makes the slow traffic bearable as we slowly drive towards a long bridge that allows a much better view of the dam.

“Amazing isn’t?” Maggie asks. “They say that the falls are sixty feet deep and in later spring the falls become a rapid river.” She tells me as we drive off the bridge and I lose the view of the falls but it’s almost hard to believe that the falls are sixty feet deep when all I saw was a rapid river.

The deeper we enter into this town, the more I find it familiar and yet I know I’ve never been here before and yet I can somehow tell what building I’ll see next. That fact alone is rather freaky but I must have seen it on a video somewhere and it’s only coming back to me now that I’m seeing it. After all, Maggie kept on telling me about how this town is a tourist attraction. A few videos of the place must have circulated on the web at some point.

The town definitely has a unique look about it. The Broadway is basically the focal point of the town with a wide strip of greenery separating both lanes. In the center, it’s decorated with large oak trees and bushes that decorate the walking paths. Each lane is a one way and after a few feet, you are able to turn around to enter the other lane or simply go straight into the back avenues. It’s not a big town but it is surely lively for such a small place.

All of this just seems too good to be true… It just looks too perfect. Somehow, this town looks like it’d be a perfect location for Stephen King novel.

“Almost there.” She says as the car slows down at a red light.

On the right I see a coffee shop that seems to be super busy and yet I saw another one by the same name on the busy road up the hill and it was just as busy as this one. Right next to it is a music shop that looks like it’s completely dead and yet the building shines like a new penny. On the left, on a corner is a furniture store and on the other corner is a department store for home supplies that is always overpriced on everything so I guess even this small town has one of those…

The light turns green with a green arrow signalling to the left and the car starts moving again as we head towards the left and continue straight until Maggie slows down the car and takes a right and drives up a hill and once we reached the top, it felt as if we had left the town limits as the houses started distancing with more greenery and wide patches of wooden lands.

“This neighborhood is very quiet and this foster home has a beautiful home with amazing outdoor space. I know you will love it here.” Maggie tells me and I do want to believe her, I really do but that’s what Aika said too. She was wrong so what makes Maggie’s statement any better?

The car starts to slow down as we approach a stop sign and then the car starts moving again for a bit and then the car slows back down before driving into a driveway of a dark gray house with crisp white trimming and a double garage doors. The driveway is perfectly paved with matching perfect rose bushes to frame the driveway with large maple trees wrapping the property from the front all the way back to who knows where. This place just seems too perfect…

“We’re here!” Maggie states as she kills the engine but I can’t be as excited as she is. It’s just another hell waiting to happen.

Maggie is the first to get out of the car and I wish I could stay in the car. I don’t want to go but I don’t have a choice in the matter. Any form of decisions is a luxury that I simply cannot have. I’ve lost that luxury the moment grandma passed away. After that day, I’ve become nothing more than a simple existence that just doesn’t matter… Nobody wants me…

After a few minutes, I relent and get out of the car as I take another look at my new prison before Maggie eagerly guides me up to the concrete patio and rings the doorbell. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before the door opened to reveal my new foster mother. She’s got a big smile on her face as she greets Maggie first and then to me but I know it’s all an act. The smiles will fade away quickly enough, it’s just for show.

“Please come in!” The woman tells us and Maggie eagerly enters and I’m forced to follow.

The inside matches the outside. The entrance of the house is spacious and you’re immediately greeted by a staircase that leads upstairs and right next to it is the stairs leading to the basement. Everything is a repetition from the last foster place except this place has a richer appearance… Anyhow, I know I’m soon going to experience the cold dark basement again as my new prison cell.

“Thank you for meeting us on such a short notice.” Maggie tells the woman as I continue to look around. To my left is a large living area that is fully furnished with things that seem rather expensive and then it looks like the living room leads to the dining room so I guess the house must be  one of those all rooms connects to one another like a big giant circle.

“Don’t worry about it.” A man suddenly says and just as he spoke, he comes walking down the stairs and now I just want to hide.

This man, he’s just as big as he was. If not bigger and his hands are definitely much larger. I can only imagine the pain those hands will inflict. I can’t… I can’t go through this again-

“I’ve been eager to meet you!” The woman suddenly says, snapping me out of my thoughts as she gives me a smile but I can’t return one and after a while she turns away and looks at Maggie when I don’t respond back.

“He’s very shy.” Maggie quickly states and the woman nodes in understanding while the man’s gaze is fixated on me like a hawk.

“Come see your room!” The woman says as she urges me to follow her up the stairs and now I’m confused. Why upstairs? I’m a rotten worthless pest of the government that no one cares about. It’s got to be a trick and she’s too nice. It’s got to be fake; her husband’s expression says it all.

I do as I’m told as I follow her up the stairs and down the hall to the left and she opens the first door to reveal a spacious room that’s fully furnished in the same expensive style as the living room. The bed, the night tables and the dresser are in solid oak with a decent size desk. It has to be for show, the moment Maggie leaves I’ll be thrown in my real cell.

“I hope you like it.” The woman says before Maggie catches her attention and they both go back downstairs leaving me alone in this room that is just too good to be true when suddenly I feel something rub against my leg only to meet a set of golden eyes followed by a weak meow.

I bend down to pet the golden cat’s head as it lets out another weak meow as I try to tell to myself that maybe things won’t be so bad. The other place didn’t have any animals and this cat seems rather calm. Maybe Maggie is right, maybe it won’t be so bad here but I highly doubt it…

**XXX**

* * *

 

**Chapter 1.5**

**Masaoka**

When Sae expressed her desires to become a foster parent, it did cause me some concerns. Being in law enforcement, I’ve seen my fair share of foster kids and as they get older they tend to be much more difficult. Not that I can blame them, those kids have had it rough and they just weren’t given the chance for a better life but I don’t want Sae to burn herself out. That’s why we agreed to take young kids before the age of twelve so when we got a call a week ago about fostering a sixteen year old, it worried me.

Maggie kept on saying that the boy is a good kid. That we wouldn’t have any issues with him, I can’t be sure. There’s definitely something wrong with him. He just looks at you with a blank stare but you can tell the hamster wheel is spinning on full speed in that head of his.

“I know he’s going to love it here.” I hear Maggie say as both ladies come walking down the stairs without the boy.

“I could have sworn if he could have crawled into a hole he would have done so.” I say as I catch my wife’s gaze and I know that look in her eyes. The boy just got here and she’s already prepared to defend him to no end but that’s the kind of woman she is and that’s why I love her.

“Tomomi don’t say that. He’s just shy.” She tells me as I glance over to Maggie and just by the look in her face there’s more to that boy than what she first told us. The moment I laid eyes on him, I could tell that he has an history.

“How did that boy end up in foster care?” I ask.

“His parents died when he was six years old.” Maggie answers which makes it worse in a sense when you stop and think about it.

“Car accident?” I ask as we go into the living room and it makes me wonder if the boy was with his parents when they died. It could explain how he’s so closed up and jumping from one foster home to another can’t possibly have helped.

“No…” Maggie answers which peaks my interest as we take a seat. “They were murdered in their home.” She adds and that makes things even worst but it’s definitely something that she should have told us immediately.

“Did he witness his parent’s deaths?” Sae asks and that’s a good question but that’s not the first thing that popped into my head. I’m wondering how come the parents were killed and not the child? Unless, the murderer didn’t know there was a child there. If that’s the case, it’s highly possible that he did in fact see his parents’ death and the murderer.

“I don’t know much on the case back then. I’ve only recently been tasked on Nobuchika’s file so I only know what is documented. The police do believe that Nobuchika might have seen who murdered his parents but he’s never said anything.” Maggie explains.

At six years old, having witnessed something as traumatic as witnessing your own parents’ brutal death, it will traumatize a child. Without the proper mental care, the child might never recover but considering how Maggie is not the boy’s initial social service agent, that alone tells me there’s been some neglect. Not that is surprises me since Maggie seems rather young. I knew the moment she called, there was more to this kid than what she first mentioned.

“How many foster homes has he been through exactly?” I ask.

“After his parents’ death, he was placed with his maternal grandmother until her death when he was twelve.” She explains so at least efforts were taken to keep the boy within the family. “After the death of his grandmother, attempts were made with his relatives on his father’s side but none wanted to take him so he ended up with Anthony and Joanna Grant’s foster care.” She further explains and it serves to explain the rest.

A few months ago, Anthony and Joanna Grant hit the news about undergoing charges for abuse towards the foster children they had but the news quickly quiet down. I was able to get more information on the slide as the news circulated through the precinct. The Grants had been keeping the children locked in their basement which prevented them from running away at night. Anthony would often beat the older children of which I assume Nobuchika must have been one of those children that received regular beatings.

The last thing I’ve heard is that Anthony is waiting for his sentence until his court case settles. His wife has been cleared of all charges due to her situation herself. Of all I know, she’s been released and is currently a free woman but in my opinion she’s just as guilty as her husband. She might have been a victim herself but she was still an adult and she never tried to get legal help.

“I won’t deny that Nobuchika is damaged-”

“It’s information that I would have appreciated if you would have provided when you had called.” I interrupt as I receive a glare from my wife. It’s not that I want to be mean or the bad guy in this situation but my wife doesn’t need to deal with problem children. When I’m at work, I want to be there with a peace of mind that my wife is not going to get hurt. I know for a fact that damaged kids like Nobuchika can become violent from time to time and I can’t have that. I don’t want my daughter to witness things like that.

“And your right but I wanted to discuss the situation in person. I want both of you to understand my position but more importantly Nobuchika’s.” Maggie quickly counters back. “When I got Nobuchika’s file, I didn’t know what to expect. He was beaten so terribly to the point that he was in a coma for two weeks and by the doctor’s notes, I know he was more than just beaten by Anthony. He was sexually assaulted but Nobuchika to this day will not talk about it and it took me days before I got him to speak to me but believe me when I tell you that he is the sweetest boy you could possibly get.” She adds and I think if I told this woman to drop down to her knees and beg, I think she’d do it.

Maybe she’s right. Maybe that boy is the sweetest we’ll ever see. I have to believe that there is some good in him but there’s a risk and the risk is high. I have my wife and my daughter to think about. They’re my priority and if the risk is too great for their safety, I won’t take it.

“Tomomi…” Sae gently calls out and now she’s giving me those sweet sad eyes. “We have to give him a chance. I wouldn’t feel right if we turned him away without at least giving him a chance.” She tells me and she just had to say that. There’s a part of me that agrees to give that boy a chance and I would hate myself if I would hear news about that boy if things went sour because I didn’t give him a chance.

“If there’s anything, just give me a call and I’ll come right away but I know you won’t have to.” Maggie says. “In the meantime, I’ll try to do the impossible and find a family who is willing to adopt a teenager. By all means, he should have been placed on the adoption list the moment his parents had died. They all knew his grandmother wasn’t in the best of health.” Maggie states but we all know how her attempts to find someone who will be willing to adopt a teenager is slim to none. I agree that the boy should have been placed onto adoption the moment his parents died. His odds would have been much greater back then but now, those odds have dwindled.

“Does he get moments of aggression?” I ask. “I have a young daughter. She’s four and right now she’s with my wife’s parents but I can’t have any violence towards her. I refuse for her to see any forms of violence.” I add.

“Nobuchika is the most docile child you’ll ever meet. He wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Maggie quickly defends the boy. “He was almost beaten to death but Anthony had no defense wounds on him. Nobuchika never fought back, not even when his life was in danger.” She further states as she stands up followed by my wife and I’m the last to rise to my feet.

“Does he love cats?” My wife asks as we make our way towards the door.

“I honestly don’t know but I was told that his grandmother had a cat so I would assume that he does.” Maggie answers. “His things are in my car.” She says before exiting the house and I follow. There’s no way that I will allow a woman to carry anything heavy.

I follow Maggie to her car only to get his by a few cold rain drops as she pops open the trunk only to find a single bag. She said that Nobuchika’s things were in her car but there’s nothing. A single bag can’t possibly be all that there is.

“Where are his things?” I ask as I pick up the single bag and it barely weights anything.

“That’s all there is.” Maggie says as she slams her trunk close and we hurry back inside before the rain starts pouring down. “I got him a bit of clothes but I didn’t get much because he was so thin. I knew he’d outgrown them in no time.” She admits.

I won’t deny that the boy is thin. I wouldn’t call him a pack of bones but he surely must not lose any more weight that’s for sure. I’m pretty sure if he were to see a doctor, he would be classified as underweight.

“Is that it?” My wife asks as we enter the house and I’m glad she got the same reaction as I did.

“The funds provided to the Grants were obviously not used on the children and all that Nobuchika had were either damaged or non-existent.” Maggie explains and that alone doesn’t surprise me. “I took the liberty to get him a laptop. For all that he’s been through, I felt it was a right but anything that he needs, you just call me and I’ll make sure he gets it. He’s been neglected for far too long.” She adds.

She took the liberty, a better for words to say that she took money out of her own pocket to do so. I wouldn’t call it a right but he does deserve to have some happiness amongst the chaos. I just hope that she’s right and wasn’t just giving up a bunch of bull in order to make us keep him.

“I did find a tutor for Nobuchika so he can finish is school year and then hopefully by September he’ll be ready to re-enter public life. As it is right now, I don’t think he would do too good and the fact he doesn’t talk much, the last thing I want is for him to get bullied by other students.” Maggie states and that I already knew for the tutor since it’s one of my good friends who will be doing the tutoring. As for school, I have to agree with Maggie on this one.

Children can be cruel. Some would say that today’s kids are worst but bullying has always existed and today’s kids are not worse than the kids thirty years ago. Children in schools will always be brutal and from what I’ve seen so far, if Nobuchika were to start school on Monday he surely would experience pure hell. It definitely would not help with his post-traumatic stress disorder of which he clearly has. I’m just curious to see what my friend will have to say about this boy.

With that being said, we climb up the stairs and make our way to the boy’ room only to find him sitting in the middle of the room with the cat curled up on his legs. However, the moment we entered his eyes looked up and they landed on me and immediately I can sense that he fears me. Knowing now what he’s experienced, everything he’s been through, I think I can understand why he looks at me with those blank eyes. He views me as if I’m Anthony but he doesn’t look at Sae with the same gaze which tells me that Joanna was not a source of pain to him. Probably Joanna tried her best to protect the children but in order to be able to help them, she needed to help herself but she wasn’t able to and thus she failed to protect them. I think Sae won’t have any issues; I’m clearly the one who’s going to have the harder challenge here.

“I’m going to see you every month okay.” I hear Maggie say and Nobuchika nods in understanding. “If there is anything, you know you can call me anytime okay.” She adds followed by another nod before walking away as I lay his bag on the floor next to the boy and Sae follows Maggie downstairs.

The boy as long since removed his gaze from me as he returns his attention to the cat so I guess it confirms it that he likes them. He seems like a good kid but all of this is just a little awkward and I’m not exactly sure how to take this child but right now there’s no point in over thinking it as I hear my daughter’s voice and I head downstairs.


End file.
